One Day
by RisingStorm15
Summary: Eggsy Unwin starts his new job as assistant to Harrison Hart, the head of Kingsman Industries. When his boss and every one of his coworkers seem to hold nothing but hate for him, he must hold on to the promise he made himself, 'One day you'll learn to love me'. - I promise there will be guns/violence later for all you action fans


Kingsman Industries was an imposing building.

Rising out of the concrete, taller and more modern than any other office building around the city, the golden logo a beacon in the day and night. Everything about the place was flashy and tasteful, just like their electronics that were popular world over. Even the elevator was worth more than Eggsy's average pay.

He had been at home playing barbies with Daisy when their landline had notified him of a message.

'_Dear Mr Unwin, this is Merlin from Kingsman industries, your application has been accepted. You will report to Mr Hart's office and announce yourself as his assistant, he has already been briefed on your arrival. Pick up your instructions from HR 9am on Thursday'_.

Dressed in a brand new button down shirt and tie that his mother had used all her savings to help him buy, he entered possibly the busiest floor of the building.

He knew what was expected of him, become the assistant of Harrison Hart, the wealthiest, smartest and most available bachelor in the tabloids whose pictures often pervaded Eggsy's dreams.

It was every woman's best dreams, and possibly why they'd hired him from amongst blushing female candidates stammering over Harrison's name.

He paused as he exited the elevator, noting the curious and slightly disgusted looks he was being thrown from many of the staff, shame heating within his belly as he realised how underdressed he appeared beside the crisp suits and flawless pencil skirts.

He moved quickly, denying later that he ever dashed across the floor to the foreboding office doors with gilded plating proudly proclaiming the man within.

He paused, eying the shining golden handle which probably cost more than his entire day's wage and found himself yet again cursing his low status.

He knocked, teeth worrying his lower lip as he waited awkwardly, aware of every eye on his back.

"Come in".

Eggsy's mouth went dry, hands fisting at the sound of the most posh and frankly delicious voice he had ever heard in his life coming from within the door. Quick to escape the eyes on him and to finally gaze on his idol in the flesh he entered the office and found his green gaze entranced by the most gorgeous man alive perched behind a sturdy desk.

Harry Hart stared back, cool brown eyes seeming to bore in to his soul as Eggsy awkwardly stood before him, desperately trying to keep his face neutral.

The silence stretched between them, a dead and imposing creature.

'Introduce yourself'

Eggsy squared his shoulders, a determination filling his fluttering belly.

'My name is Gary Unwin, I'll be your new assistant'

Those brown eyes had been regarding his coolly before snapping to a ferocious intensity when he managed to stammer out his reply. Immediately panic curled in his chest, what had he done wrong?

'I do not need an assistant. Mr Merlin has hired you behind my back because he believes I need help. Even if I did require your assistance I wouldn't entrust confidential documents to someone like you'

Eggsy swallowed hard in his throat, shame curled in his gut before he managed to choke out a reply.

'Someone like me, sir?'

'Yes,' came the contemptuous reply, the man's face as impassive as his tone, 'You are nothing but an impetuous child if you think you could ever fit in to this type of business. I've seen your records Mr Unwin, you didn't even bother finishing high school, you still live with your mother and worse yet your outfit is not at all appropriate for this type of business'.

By the end of Harry's statement Eggsy was fighting to keep the boiling tears at bay, his lips trembling and his composure one comment from cracking.

'Is there anything I can do for you, sir?' He managed to ask, impressed at the stability of his voice despite the raging emotion in his heart.

Harry wasn't looking at him anymore, contemptuously flicking through papers on his rapidly filling desks.

'Yes, you can get me a coffee, after all, that's all you're good for'.

* * *

Eggsy would tell himself later that he had not in fact hurried undignified from the office, a single tear performing a macabre ballet down his cheek as he twisted through the office towards the one café he knew he could get a good coffee and a shoulder to cry on.

Roxy's was the best café in London.

The small little nook of a building was a refuge from the rain and cold that so often pervaded their streets, a warm place where university students could sit and sip their drinks whilst flipping through study material and where old friends caught up for lunch. Eggsy had always come to Roxy's café for the cheap but reliable coffee and the smile of his best friend at the till.

'Eggsy!' An excited voice called out the moment he entered the door.

Immediately he felt tears threaten him again and knew that Roxy had noticed his predicament, beckoning him to the break room where the other workers all knew him by name and order alike.

'What's wrong hon? Someone say something to you?'

Her warm arms wrapped around him in a hug and the warm smell of baked goods and coffee grounds which was so Roxy enveloped him.

'He hates me Roxy, my first day and my boss hates me. I came to get his coffee but honestly I just wanted someone to cry with,'

'Well you stay here while I get the coffee started and if he asks you can say there was a line'.

After spilling his heart to Roxy over a kindly donated cookie he finally felt the crushing weight on his heart lifting. Sniffling wetly he accepted the coffee and the hug it came with.

'Don't you let him get you down honey. You're amazing and you know it. He'll see in time, he'll learn to love you just like everyone else who knows that wonderful man inside of you'.

* * *

The words were kindly met but unfortunately not reciprocated by Harrison Hart. His contemptuous brown stare had fixated on the muffin he had brought with the coffee as an extra special gesture to hopefully get a smile out of his boss.

'Are you so incompetent that you couldn't even remember my simple order?'

Steeling himself against what would undoubtedly be a tirade and inanely forcing himself not to flinch from the shouting he knew would begin soon, Eggsy spoke with only a slight stutter.

'No sir,'

'Then what is this?' Harry asked, voice as cold as ice as he gestured towards the warm muffin.

'I thought you might enjoy it, sir,' Eggsy replied as steadily as he could manage.

It was clear from the furious glint in those hard brown eyes that Harry most certainly would not be enjoying his offering.

'You thought? I don't pay you to think, Unwin! I pay you to do simple errands and you can't even manage those! Get out of my office on your break before you mess up something else. When you return my secretary will point you towards your next job. Try not to mess it up!'

For the second time that day Eggsy Unwin felt his heart shatter in his chest as he slowly turned and exited the room, face burning as he tried to swallow the shame prickling behind his downcast eyes.

A shout of, 'Incompetent fool!' reached his ears through the slowly closing door.

Gritting his teeth against his wildly beating heart he forced a few silent words from his lips.

'One day you'll see, Harry, one day you'll learn to love me,'


End file.
